Fading Away
by IncognitoKiwoy
Summary: It all started when Link obtained the Master Sword, and "saved his curse from the darkness shrouding him." It seems that a little bit of that magic shard still resides in him afterwards. How will he cope with the Master Sword's battle against the darkness with all of the Ordon and Resistance crew staying at Telmas? Will he survive it all?


**This is MOSTLY narrated in Link's point of view. And of course, I don't own any characters. I tried to be accurate as best as I could for the actual scene. Of course, just like Flyboy, It's an alternate version. Hope y'all got that, K? Since this hasn't gotten any reviews yet, I decided to re-write it. Hope you like this version! And ... PLEASE REVIEW! **

Lonely, angry droplets of rain began to fall over the horizon, and of the silouet of Hyrule Castle.  
I let Lanayru's light entity slowly carry me back into the physical world, and my paws slowly touched the ground. My eyes slowly began to open up to spectrums of gray, hills, and trees.

As I was trying to stilll regain consciousness, the spirit's voice echoed slowly.  
"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses... Go to the princess locked away in the castle... That princess holds the key that can unlock from your shadow form."

Zant's quite, psychotic laugh echoed through my mind. The demon managed to find the perfect time where Midna and I were caught off gaurd the most, and the most exhausted after finishing the long, painful water dungeon at the very bottom of the tremendously deep Lake Hylia.

Midna told stories about him... how he transformed her into her imp-like self, to make her less of a threat. In her world, the dark world of disoriented shadows, he was supposedly a long trusted friend of their royal family. And he killed almost everyone of them off. Left the others as shadow beast slaves. All for the longed desire of power. He didn't care about other feelings, nore his consquences.

As far as i'm concerned, he didn't have a stable soul. He just obeyed whatever his entity desired.  
Boy, did I want to stop that force, and forever tame it... One thing he did not think about is still the damage I could do to him. Even if cursed this way, a wolf, even by his magic-

"Link... hurry... to Princess Zelda..." Midna managed to cough out. I got to side-tracked. Midna was dying. Zant had brought Midna completley to the light world, our world... as if I thought he had enough of torturing his enemies, he came and gave Midna the very worse...  
Midna gave me a slow, yet hard enough kick to get me going. Her appearance was sickening. Her body seemed to switch to completely opposite negative colors, and her eyes were hazy and barely opening. I leaped off the grassy, damp, ground, and immediately took of for the castle in the horizon.

* * *

My now obtained paws stomped on the grassy plains of Hyrule Field, while I panted. I payed no attention to the passing monsters that blanketed across it. I passed them quickly enough for them to remain pacing, or flying. I kept on trudging on, barking to gain speed. I passed hills, and small cliffs, and passed the bridge directly south of the castle. I was getting closer to Zelda faster than I ever expected.

A few more slopes afterwards, I started to smell the sweet scent of the town around the castle's market food. So many varieties... cheese, apples, spring water, french bread... Drool poured uncontrollably out of my toothy mouth. Heightened senses just made it more unbearable. I forgot the time I ate besides Chu-Jelly. How I longed to comfortable again...

None was standing guard at the large wall containing the town. The rain had gotten bad enough to soak my fur to the bone. All of those closed spaces would make it especially difficult to reach the castle.

I padded along the brick puddle induced surfaces of the empty streets of Castle Town. I wanted so badly to escape this wetness. Who would accept a wolf in there home? I sat down and whimpered in defeat. Midna's raspy breathing was getting heavier. She clung on my fur hard enough now that it hurt. It was not time to lose hope just yet. I was running out of time.

I frantically searched for a place to go. And my far-sighted eyes caught Telma's alleyway. Could my instincts be right? Is this somehow the place to help me reach the princess?

* * *

I let out a airy, canine huff. I felt so exhausted, I just wanted to sleep, and never wake up.  
My legs just managed to pull my legs Telma's door, but then they wobbled, and were long ready to collapse. I just wanted to let go my tension, but unfotunatly Midna did before me.  
Her grip completley loosened, and fell on the puddled ground face first. Her saddening appearance blended in with the grayish-blue spectrums. She was barely breathing now.

I barked in fright. "Midna! please, don't give up! I can save you!" I collapsed, and with a splash, I tried to lean over Midna, and nudge her face with empathy. I was so worried, I didn't remember that I was barking and yelping right at the entrance. "Please!" I barked again. "Please." I barked a little quieter. "P-please..." I whimpered. I swished my tail over Midna's body to try to wake her. I have never felt so intended to help someone in my entire life. Even though she could be mean sometimes, she's helped me more. I can't help bet feel an emphasis iv'e never felt before. She has guided me so many times, I can't see her any other way but my master. If she dies, where am I supposed to go? Where would my journey take me? What would become of me?

I feel so guilty... i'm letting her die... I can't even save myself. I'm a failure. I've failed my master. I... I-I've failed everyone... It then I howled. It was a howl of grief, a howl of defeat. I didn't know any other way I could release all of my frustration.

* * *

**NARRATOR'S**** POV:**

"I just don't see how an Ordonian could put up so much effort in all of those tasks. He's not from Hyrule, but he puts so much devotion into saving it."

"It seems ironic don't you think? Him to be the only qualified member of the job. To think our soldiers would be good enough right, Shad-"

AROOOOOOOOOO~

"What in the world-"

Telma jumped at the frighteningly close howling, and interrupted with a ice cold *shush* immediately to Ashei's and Shad's conversation, and got up and walked silently to the door. She sighed, obviously forgetting something. She turned around-

"Sounds like a wolf to me-"

"Rusl!" Telma hissed. Rusl slowly slid down in his seat, keeping quite. The whole quartet of travelers who were good companions to Telma all obeyed. None of them knew what she was like actually aggravated, and they don't actually want to know either. Telma tip-toed to her bar-tender's table, and pulled out a short silver dagger that gleamed in the faint light of the fire torched room. With much concentration, she yet again, walked slowly up the door. The howling grew very faint the moment Telma was behind the door, and it soon stopped with a whimperish wheeze, and a splash.


End file.
